Andreana Clarke Quay
History Andreana Clarke Quay was born to Joaquin Clarke Quay and Amaterasu. They met in Singapore, Joaquin's hometown. They fell in love with each other and started dating ever since. Amaterasu introduced herself as Alessandra to protect her secret identity as the Japanese goddess of the sun and universe. After a few weeks, they had an affair which landed Alessandra pregnant. A few months later and Alessandra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which they named Andreana. The day after Andreana was born, Alessandra disappeared. Joaquin was crushed but he decided to raise Andreana by himself. Andreana grew up as a cheerful and wonderful lass. She has a bright and bubbly personality. She was adored in school and loved helping around. When Andreana was 13, She and her father moved into Pennsylvania after her father got promoted. One day, when she was alone in the house, a Nekomata managed to go in. Good thing, a guy named Ben was outside and saved her from the Nekomata. He was able to kill it by slashing his Silver Katana on it's head. Ben explained everything to Andreana. They went to his father where he was told everything as well. He agreed to take Andreana into Camp Izanagi where she can be safe. Ben and Andreana went to Kansas where Andreana was claimed by Amaterasu afterwards. She was made Lt. Counsellor then. Personality Andreana is bubbly and adorable. She has a birght personality and is fun to be around. She loves everything bright and wonderful. She is cheerful and has an outgoing personality. She is also diagnosed to ADHD. Appearance barb.jpg Barb2.jpg Barb3.jpg Barb4.jpg Barb5.jpg See the photos above Powers Offensive #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to create a fireball and use it to burn objects. It may also be used to attack the opponents. It is much weaker when it is nighttime. #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to summon meteors, stars and comets and use it to attack the enemies. The much larger the objects is the more draining it is to the user. Defensive #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to summon a cluster of stars and may use it to block them from attacks. #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to create a force field drawn from the sun's energy. The longer they maintain it the more draining it is to the user. Supplementary #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to cover their body in fire. While using this state, the user is immune to all attacks and are able to shoot down multiple fireballs at once. It may only stay up to 10 minutes. After using this state, the user will pass out for at least 12 minutes. Passive #Children of Amaterasu are much stronger and active during daytime when the sun is at it's zenith. #Children of Amaterasu has the ability to conjure a miniature sun as a light source. It may provide light and a little heat only for a short time. Counselor Only #The counselor has the ability to transfer the energy of the sun to his/her own body. While in this state, they have the ability to fly and melt anything they touch. Traits #Children of Amaterasu have cheerful and bright personalities but they are hard to lure out or convince when they are hiding from fear. Category:Demigods Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Female Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown